


浮木花

by JingGHachisu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: 【设定】正片之后集体转世【警告】除主CP外还会涉及Fleuret家骨科，纯属私心涉及。【申明】角色都属于原版权方，OOC都是我的。原梗属于@Amenohi ，写得不好都是我的。【授权证明】





	1. 一

\- 01 -

“Ignis！”Noctis深吸一口气，从角落里走出来。因为紧张，他低下头摸了摸鼻子。

被叫住的高瘦男人停下脚步，转身面对这个黑发的少年。他面无表情，用手指推了一下眼镜，“老师。”

“哈啊？”Noctis皱着眉头盯着他。

“你应该称呼我为，Scientia老师。”男人用没有什么感情的语气补充道。他的目光向下，看向少年制服上的胸卡，“Noctis Caelum同学。”他好像想起了面前的人是谁，“你是申请来旁听的学生。”他又想了想，“但并不是每节课，”

“我周一下午有……”Noctis张口就想解释。

“不过既然你是旁听的，我不会考核你，只要你不影响课堂纪律就行。”Ignis点点头，表示他们的对话已经结束。

“谢谢。”Noctis有些沮丧地垂下手，但是他又握紧了拳头，在Ignis准备离开前再次开口，“Ig……Scientia老师放学后有空吗？”

“没有。”Ignis冷淡地答道，“如果有专业上的问题，可以在下周课前问我。”

被果断拒绝的Noctis还在犹豫要不要再说点什么的时候，Ignis Scientia老师已经迈着长腿下楼了。

 

Noctis从5岁起就意识到了，这个世界真的有神。

因为他见过。

那个黑色长发的女神告诉他，如果他愿意，他的朋友们会跟他一样，回想起过去。

“那会有什么不好的事情发生吗？”年幼的Noctis不是很能将梦里的看到的画面和现实分清楚。他不认识那些面孔，或者用女神的话来说，他暂时还不认识。

“不会。那些事情，已经过去了。”女神一直闭着眼睛，但是却让Noctis感受到她温柔的目光。“这是诸神给予的补偿。”

“我不明白。”刚满5岁的Noctis老老实实地答道。

“你会明白的。”女神消失了。Noctis展开手掌，接住了一片女神留下的亮闪闪的微粒。六角形的晶体接触到温暖的手心，很快就化了。

 

Noctis用Luna做了第一次尝试，除了父亲和母亲，这是他唯一认识的面孔了。

Luna并没有很惊讶，她偶尔也会梦到一些记忆碎片，只是不知道那些不只是一个孩子看多了动画做出的奇怪的梦。

“你有哥哥吗？”Noctis问她，“感觉他不喜欢我。”年幼的Noctis为那些充满敌意的眼神感到不安。

“不，我没有。”Luna简单地答道，“我一直想要一个哥哥，但是以后我只会有弟弟或者妹妹。”

“因为爸爸和妈妈都一样，所以我以为……”Noctis有些迷茫。

“你想找回所有人吗？我指，以前的朋友之类的。”

“嗯。因为，我好像不负责任地丢下他们，一个人就那么死了。”Noctis看着Luna，“我想，最起码，跟他们说一声对不起。”

 

\- 02 -

诸神给Noctis看到的记忆不仅仅是Noctis自己的。

他看到了遭遇尸骸后昏迷的自己和脸色苍白的父亲、留守在王都奋战至黎明的Nyx、决定独自接受试炼的Gladiolus、坠落火车后在风雪里跋涉的Prompto以及为了守护自己而甘愿牺牲的Ignis……

他们知道真王的真相吗？Noctis有时候会这样想，那些没见过的人们，知道命运是什么吗？

Noctis花了很长时间反省当时沉浸在失去Luna而忽视了身边朋友的自己。

太多纷杂的思绪让Noctis看起来比同龄的孩子显得更内向。他总是一个人坐在教室的角落里。没有王子的头衔，他不过就是一个普通的男孩。

“不吃蔬菜可不行啊！”Prompto一边笑嘻嘻地伸筷从Noctis的便当盒里捡走一块西兰花一边假心假意地教育Noctis。“好吃！伯母的手艺这么好你居然还挑食！”

“你表现得太夸张了！”Noctis回过神来。

他在小学相继认识了Gladiolus和Prompto，没有什么曲折，他们再次成为了挚友。

“说什么‘对不起’的！你真是太看不起我们了！”快要毕业的Gladiolus已经足够高足够壮了，Noctis有些担心自己挨不住他的一拳，但是Gladiolus只是搂住了他的肩膀，夹住他的脑袋揉了两下。“虽然现在说有些迟了，不过，欢迎回来。”

Gladiolus比Noctis大三届，Prompto依然和他同龄。Noctis花了点时间把所有班级都跑了一遍，却依然没有找到Ignis的身影。

Prompto陪着他又去了附近两所男校蹲了一个学期，他们倒是看到了Nyx和几个王者之剑成员的面孔，却仍然没有找到Ignis。

“那家伙啊！会不会还没出生啊？”Gladiolus盘腿坐在剑道馆的木地板上，一边胡乱猜测一边分心指导偷懒的学弟。“你们两个倒是别再乱跑了！”

因为经常出现在隔壁男校的门口，Noctis和Prompto差点被隔壁的不良少年团教训了。如果不是Nyx正好路过，他们俩免不了被一顿揍。

“总会遇见的，就像Prompto和我。”Gladiolus劝他，“Noct你不要太着急，好好地享受普通平民的生活吧！”

 

Noctis没想到的是，Ignis几乎比他大了一轮，而且是市立高中毕业班的数理老师。

Noctis申请了旁听Ignis的课，申请很快被批准了，难得有高一的学生愿意去听毕业班的课。

Noctis担心的事情没有发生，Ignis的视力看起来没有受到任何影响，他戴着眼镜似乎并不是因为视力，更像是为了遮挡眼睛附近的疤痕状胎记。

Ignis穿着修身的西装，他还是喜欢尖头皮鞋，头发向后竖得一丝不苟。Noctis旁听过几次课，他从未见Ignis笑过或是因为不听话的学生而生气。

但是这样的Ignis在女生中意外地受欢迎。

Noctis装作走神的样子坐在给他安排的位置上偷听旁边的女生们讨论Ignis。

“我哥哥跟老师是同班同学！”

“诶！老师高中的时候是什么样的？”

“和现在比不多吧？”那个女生不是很确定的样子，“不过听说老师曾经被欺负过。”

“诶～好过分！”

“因为那个吧？”插嘴的女生指了指眼睛。

“应该也只有那个了吧！”

“不过也是因为性格啦！老师从高中时就不太搭理人的样子。”

“太酷了！”

“男生不会这样想吧？”

“太可怜了～”

“不过哥哥说，老师反而把那些人给教训了一顿，以后再也没人敢招惹他了。”

……

Noctis把脸埋进了臂弯里。

 

\- 03 -

“Ignis拒绝你了？！”Prompto吃惊地叫了起来。

“你太大声了！”Noctis伸手想捂住金发挚友的嘴。

“你，你有没有……？”Prompto一时想不出来如何形容，他指了指脑袋，食指怪异地转了几圈。

Noctis沮丧地点点头，“不知道为什么，没什么用的样子。”

“是不是你的魔法不灵了，王子殿下？！”

“说了，不要那么叫我！”Noctis在Prompto的后脑勺上拍了一下。

“不如我们再找一个人做个试验吧？”

 

“什么？Iris？不行！”Gladiolus抱着双臂，一脸严肃地否决了这项提议。

“Iris不知道到底发生了什么，她恢复记忆的话也没有太大影响吧？”Prompto争取道，“你们还是兄妹啊！”

“Iris以前是喜欢你的，只不过因为有Fleuret大人在，所以她从来没有告诉你。”Gladiolus看着Noctis，“如果她恢复记忆，再次喜欢上你怎么办？你有准备对她负责吗？我不会允许任何人伤害我妹妹。就算是你也不行，Noct。”

Noctis知道Iris喜欢自己，不过她是Amicitia家族的女儿，Gladiolus的妹妹，所以他一直没表现出什么。皇家的婚事本来就不是自己说了算，就算没有帝国的要求，他的未婚妻也只会是Luna，Noctis不想伤了Iris的心。以前不想，现在也不想。

Noctis摇摇头，“是我考虑不周，抱歉了，Gladio。”

“……”Gladiolus摸了摸下巴，“有一个人，也许可以试试，Aranea。”

“诶？！你在哪里碰到她的！”Prompto睁大了眼睛。

“有一次从拉面店里出来，看到她从一个大楼里走出来。穿得很正式，应该是里面的职员。”Gladiolus在自己身上比划，“穿着西装和短裙，一副社会人的样子……真没有办法把她和雇佣兵的样子联系起来。”

“Prompto，这个任务就交给你了。约她出来吧。”

“诶？我？！”

 

Aranea看着面前一脸严肃的三个小鬼，忍不住笑了，“你们真的不起什么奇怪的组织？”

“不算吧。”Noctis由于太过于紧张而板着脸。

“‘不算吧？’这可不是什么满分答案哦！”Aranea挨个打量他们，“虽然不知道你们是怎么知道我的名字的，但是如果你们打着什么坏主意，可不要怪我。”

Noctis这才注意到她胸口前佩戴的天平葵花章。律师这个职业确实是Aranea的风格，Noctis一点也不意外。也难怪Prompto只是说了有事情拜托她，她就这么轻易地答应在咖啡店见面了。

他简单地解释了情况，希望征得Aranea的同意再恢复她的记忆。根据Noctis的经验，相关者或多或少都会做过碎片一样的梦，所以Noctis提出可以让他们恢复记忆的时候，他们都不会太过于怀疑。也只有Nyx一个人拒绝过恢复记忆，“看看这个的世界，过去的那个我应该没有什么遗憾。前世的记忆就让它过去吧，现在的生活我很喜欢”。

帮助Aranea恢复记忆就和之前为其他人回复记忆一样容易。

只是一眨眼的功夫，Noctis却可以从她的双眼中看到无数的画面闪过。

但是Ignis的双眼中除了冷漠，他看不出更多的东西了。

 

\- 04 -

Ignis和每一个周一一样，穿着一丝不苟，踩着铃声走进教室。他放下教参和笔记本，推了推眼镜，“人都到齐了，我们先回顾一下上周的内容。”他一边用平淡的语调说道，一边推了推眼镜。

Noctis看着Ignis的目光平静地扫视过整个教室，没有0.01秒多余的停留。原本以为上周在Ignis面前露过脸，他会对自己多一些关注。结果依然让人失望。

上次看着Ignis拒绝自己，Noctis一时情急，忍不住释放了魔法，但是什么也没有发生，Ignis就那么走掉了。

Noctis还抱着魔法生效也许会因为个体差异存在延迟的希望，这时候也完全破灭了。隔了一周，什么也没有发生啊。

“就算你是来旁听的，也请不要在我的课堂上走神，Caelum！”Ignis的教板敲在Noctis的桌面上，发出一声脆响。

Noctis吓了一跳，他慌乱地顺着不知道什么时候出现在桌旁的西装侧线一路看上去，Ignis透过镜片严厉的目光让他无所适从。

就像每次发现他偷偷把蔬菜塞给Prompto的时候一样。

魔法依然失效。

 

Noctis变得很沮丧，他不明白为什么会这样。魔法没有消失，无论是否征得同意，大家都恢复了记忆。Noctis回家后，甚至大胆地偷偷在吃晚饭的时候对父亲这么做了。父亲瞄了他一眼，指了指背对父子俩正在盛汤的母亲摆了摆手。只有Ignis，就像自带了魔法屏障一样，刀剑不入。

Noctis在课堂上因为“凝神”释放魔法被Ignis点了三次名后，决定改变策略。Gladiolus说得有道理，可能Ignis身边有什么妨碍了魔法，就像曾经帝国使用的魔法抑制装置一样。魔法早就和天选之王一样成为了传说，也许现代科技可以把那种装置做得很小，变成日常用品，正好被Ignis带在了身上也不一定。

“我有个问题！”Prompto举起手“这个意思是不是Noct必须和Ignis一起洗澡？”

“什……”

“这是最简单的办法了吧？洗澡肯定会把所有额外的东西都取下来，赤裸着就什么妨碍都不会有了吧！”

“开什么玩笑？！”

“Noct还有什么更好的办法吗？”

“……烦死了。”

Ignis日常的穿着：西装、衬衫、皮鞋、手表、眼镜。

Prompto凑过来看了一眼，夺走Noctis的笔，在纸上添了“皮带、内裤”两样东西。

“喂！这个没必要写吧！”Noctis抢回笔，把“内裤”划掉。

“Ignis不穿内裤？”

“人人都穿的好吧！”

“也许他穿的牌子可以屏蔽呢？你是准备按照列出来的项目一件一件去扒吗？”

“跟他一起洗澡才不现实，Ignis根本不像是会去泡公共浴池的人。”

“那你准备怎么办？”

Noctis指了指桌上那杯刚买的咖啡，“我需要你的援助。”

 

Noctis躲在教员更衣室的空柜子里屏着呼吸， 他可以透过通风缝看到外间的情况。按照计划，Prompto负责把咖啡“不小心”泼在Ignis身上，按照Ignis的性格，肯定会把被染上咖啡渍的衣服换掉，那时候Noctis就可以抓住机会。

脚步声越来越近，这个皮鞋的哒哒声把Noctis的心吊了起来。

门锁发出“咔哒”一声轻响，Ignis推门走了进来。他一边向自己的衣柜走去，一边脱掉西装外套搭在手臂上。

这个角度，Noctis看不到Prompto具体泼在哪里了，不过Ignis确实把裤子也脱了下来。为了更换方便，他将皮鞋放在一边，赤脚站在地上，从衣柜里取出可以更换的便衣。

Noctis注意到了Ignis后脖子露出的金属链子，看来，除了手表和内裤，Ignis身上还有个项链没取下来。不过。现在已经是Notis能期待的最好的结果了。

Noctis激动地释放了记忆魔法——Ignis的背影停住了动作——他成功了？！

一只蜘蛛挂在一根丝线上垂在了Noctis的鼻尖上。Noctis吓了一跳，他没敢发出声音，不过身体下意识地颤抖了起来，双手不受控制地想要把蜘蛛拂走。狭小的空间并没有给他挣扎的余地。Noctis狼狈地从衣柜里滚了出来，重重地摔在地上。

Noctis在脸上胡乱地抹来抹去，确认蜘蛛已经不在自己身上的时候才瘫下来，松了一口气仰躺在地上。他正好对上了Ignis居高临下俯视他的眼神。

Ignis脖子上挂的不是什么项链，是一枚戒指。


	2. 二

\- 05 -

“Noctis。”Regis在晚饭后走进Noctis的卧室，认真地关上门，“我们需要谈谈”，他用眼神询问儿子自己是否可以坐在床上。

 

Noctis有些不自然地点点头，刚才在饭桌上，父亲的反应太过于平静了，他就知道事情没有这么简单。还在印索穆尼亚的时候，他们从来没有机会好好坐下谈谈，直到父亲战死，Noctis也只能站在山丘上眺望被占领的都城。只是他现在还没有做好和父亲谈心的准备。

 

“你不会离开吧？”Regis看着他，眼神中都是担忧。中年的Regis和每一个社会精英一样，得体的着装和发型使他显得精神奕奕，腹部因为应酬增加而微微有些富态。上一世中年状态的父亲，Noctis几乎没有印象。正逢帝国不断的骚扰，为了维持屏障、支援前线战斗而大量消耗魔法，父亲在他刻意回避事实的时候迅速苍老，反应过来的时候，父亲早已白发苍苍、面容憔悴。

 

“离开？去哪？”Noctis一下没抓住Regis的重点。

 

“那就好，我只是担心你又有什么特殊的使命。”Regis松了一口气，脸上带着欣喜的微笑。他解开西装外套的扣子，让自己放松一些。

 

十六年前，Regis抱着刚出生的Noctis，他觉得这一切都是命运。世人早已不再信仰六神，水晶和魔法都只剩下传说，王之墓地被精心修缮，成为分布在世界各地的游览圣地。他不止一次梦到自己身为一国之主，却无法保护自己唯一的孩子。此时此刻，怀中的这个婴儿，就是他弥补父爱的救赎。

 

Regis把所有的精力和爱都倾注在这个孩子身上，工作之余的时间都陪伴在左右。没有尸骸袭击，Noctis的笑容从未从他的脸上褪去。虽然这个孩子从小依然有些懒散、害羞、内向，但是却真真正正地健康成长着。

 

方才Noctis对自己做了点什么，Regis马上就反应过来，是魔法。完整的记忆将四十多年的梦境碎片串联起来，突如其来的醒悟使他有一瞬间的惊恐，他的心头闪过Noctis会走上他不愿意看到的道路的想法。他可能会再次失去爱子，而他无论如何都无法承受第二次。千头万绪在他的脑海中闪过，一如眼前闪过的往事。无论如何，这些事情不能让妻子知道，无论上一世还是这一世，她都是一个幸福的女人，她应该继续幸福下去。他摆手示意Noctis，将秘密保留在父子二人之间就足够了。

 

Regis走上前搂住Noctis，“只要你开心就好了。”

 

 

傍晚的校园变得很安静，连参加社团的人都回去了，距离上一对在教舍门口互相道别的学生相继离开又过去了半个小时。Noctis抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，他因为私闯教员更衣室而被罚站到最后一名校工下班。

 

走出学校的时候天已经黑了，Prompto单手背着书包站在路灯下面玩手机。

 

“Noct！”听到脚步声，Prompto马上收起手机，跟了上来，“你再不出来，我的手机都要没电了！”

 

Noctis没出声，低头踢了一脚石子。

 

“魔法成功了吗？”

 

“……”

 

“呃，也许我们可以想想别的办法，中午的时候Ignis一定没脱光吧？是我失误，咖啡有一半泼在地上了，不然我能让他连内裤都湿透！”

 

“是戒指。”Noctis叹了一口气。

 

“戒指？他没戴戒指啊？难道Ignis结婚了？！结婚戒指！”

 

“不，是光耀之戒，他用链子穿了，戴在脖子上。”

 

“光耀之戒不是已经……”Prompto吃惊地张大嘴巴，他知道Noctis无论如何都不会认错那枚戒指的。

 

“我也不知道！”Ncotis烦躁地把石子踢出老远，“一定是因为那个原因，它屏蔽了我的魔法！”

 

“Noct！”Prompto抓住他的肩膀，一脸认真地说，“听着，Ignis应该不知道戒指会屏蔽魔法。不过他会把光耀之戒随身携带，一定是因为那对他来说很重要吧？”

 

“你说的也有道理。”Ncotis一时没有那么生气了，低下头盯着自己的脚尖。

 

有两滴液体落在他的鞋面上，摔开小小的水花。

 

“呜哇！下雨了！快跑，Noct！”

 

\- 06 -

 

雨渐渐大了起来，豆大的雨滴砸在Ignis的镜片上，模糊了他的视线。

 

Ignis走进街边的便利店直接买了一柄雨伞，结账的时候又加了一瓶加温的罐装咖啡。

 

捧着咖啡，小口啜饮着，他撑开伞，走进雨幕里。虽然并不喜欢雨水弄湿皮鞋，但是离家的距离已经不远，Ignis加快了脚步。

 

巷口纸盒里传来的猫叫声让人无法忽视，Ignis停下了脚步。

 

那是一只孤零零的幼猫，可能因为先天缺陷，连母猫都抛弃了它。原本应该有人折了一块纸板搭在纸盒上面，但是现在已经被风吹到一边，被积水泡软不能用了。幼猫淋着雨一边哀叫一边打着喷嚏，挪动颤抖的身体贴紧了纸箱壁。

 

Ignis撑着伞走到纸盒边。

 

幼猫仰望着他的天蓝色眼睛和一双因为微笑而眯起的蓝色眼睛重合到了一起。

 

Ignis握紧了雨伞把手。太冷了，他伸出另一只手握住自己的手背。

 

幼猫又叫了一声，声音虚弱了许多。

 

Ignis放下伞，遮住纸箱。因为低头弯腰的缘故，戒指从领口滑出来，Ignis站起身把戒指塞回去，转身干脆利落地离开了。

 

很多人都认为Ignis过于冷漠，研究生时的导师还曾善意地提醒过他。但是Ignis认为这没有什么不好，不需要多余的社交，让他有更多的时间看书或是继续研究课题。他会礼貌而又周到地处理好必要的人际关系，他足够聪明，做事一丝不苟，这让他在工作领域获得了很高的评价。对于Ignis来说，这就够了。

 

他谈过一个女朋友，时间不长。

 

“可以和Ignis交往真的很棒，Ignis很温柔，很体贴，但是我不想找一个管家谈恋爱，我想找一个真正的男朋友。Ignis从没有真正在乎过我，这让我感到很难过。抱歉，我没有办法继续走下去了，我们分手吧。希望Ignis可以找到真心喜欢的人。”

 

被丢下这样一句话，他的恋情就算结束了。

 

“体验”过这段所谓的交往后，Ignis再也没有打算在这方面浪费精力了。

 

Ignis掏出钥匙，打开家门，走进玄关，抖了抖身上的水珠，用毛巾简单地擦拭了一下，以免弄湿地板。这是他一天里第二次要换衣服了。顺手烧了一壶热水，他走进浴室，冲了个简单的澡，肩膀上挂着毛巾就走进厨房，给自己弄了一杯泡面。Ignis并不喜欢这种高能量的快餐，不过今天因为各种原因已经很迟了，对料理本来就没有兴趣的Ignis，也不会弄什么高质量的晚餐，更何况手上还有一堆事情等着他完成，泡面是最便捷也是最暖和的选择了。

 

Ignis一边擦着头发，一边打开电脑，泡面还需要三分钟，他可以利用这段时间浏览完一篇论文。但是他刚看完第一段，门铃就响了。

 

这么晚了，Ignis的交友圈中不会有这样不知轻重的人。虽然感到奇怪，Ignis还是打开了门。

 

是Noctis Caelum，那个旁听的学生，那个下午被自己在教员更衣室里抓到的男生。

 

Noctis低着头，他的头发被雨水打湿，耸拉着贴在脸上。身高原本也只是到Ignis胸口的高一学生，现在显得更矮了，Ignis可以清楚地看到男孩后脑勺上的发旋。

 

“有什么事吗？”Ignis并没有让他进门的意思。

 

“Ig……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“Scientia老师。”Noctis改口道，“抱歉这么晚打扰你。”

 

不用猜，Ignis也知道，这个男生现在来找他，只是想要道歉，再央求自己去找教务处撤销他的处分。听说他的父亲是法务大臣，想必身为儿子也不愿意在自己的简历上留下污点吧。

 

“请问，这枚戒指，是从哪里来的？”Noctis抬起头看着他，眼睛里反射了玄关的灯光，闪闪发亮。

 

这个问题出乎Ignis的意料，而且过于私密了，Ignis并不想回答他。这个男孩总是让Ignis感到莫名其妙，他看起来似乎认识自己，但是Ignis很确定自己没见过这个学生。仅凭这一点，就足以让Ignis感到心烦意乱了。Noctis就像一颗石子，砸进Ignis所在的水塘，因他而泛起的涟漪迫使自己也动摇起来。

 

“我以为你是来道歉的。”Ignis皱着眉头。

 

“我是，我也想来道歉。”Noctis答道，他被淋湿了，虽然站在走廊里不会淋到雨，但是穿堂风却使他阵阵发抖，声音不免也带着颤抖的尾音。

 

“进来说吧。”Ignis侧开身。身为教师，职业道德令他不能让一个学生冒着感冒的可能站在门口吹冷风。

 

Noctis感激地看了他一眼。

 

Ignis躲开了他的视线，“毛巾在这里。”他拿了一条全新的毛巾递过去，“擦擦吧。”

 

“你晚上就吃这个？”Noctis看到了厨房导台上的泡面，旁边的地上还有一箱。

 

“校规中没有规定教师的饮食。”

 

“我不是这个意思……”Noctis乱了阵脚，他只好用毛巾罩住自己，假装在擦干头发。

 

“那个金发的学生是你的朋友吧？”Ignis突然发话了，“你被罚站的时候，他一直在旁边的拐角。”

 

“对不起。”这句道歉听起来像是认真的。

 

“你们到底想干什么？”Ignis盯着他。

 

“我……”Noctis拿不准他是不是该把一切和盘托出，“我能不能借你的戒指看看？”

 

“不行，擦干你的头发，你该走了。”Ignis下了逐客令。

 

这是什么高中生时兴的捉弄人的游戏吗？Ignis只能想到这个可能。他们联合起来就为了抢自己的项链？Ignis从小到大遇到数次欺凌，多半是因为脸上的胎记。不过他并没有放在心上，那些人从来没入过他的眼。只是，现在连学生都敢对老师这么做了吗？

 

这个男孩看起来并不像那样的人，Ignis自觉不会看错人。

 

但是下一秒这个看起来内向的男孩就扑了上来，Ignis猝不及防，摔倒在沙发上，差点撞到了头。Noctis单腿跪在他双腿之间，一只手撑在他的腰侧，另一只手上抓着他的戒指，链子被扯断，垂在指间。男孩看着Ignis，天蓝色的眼睛难以置信地瞪地滚圆。

 

”你做什么！疯了吗！“Ignis气坏了，他毫不客气地掰开男孩的手，抢回戒指。

 

男孩没有抵抗，反而萎顿着从沙发上滑跪到地上，他低着头，双手紧紧抓着Ignis的衬衫下摆，“对不起……”男孩呜咽着说道。

 

“就算你现在道歉，我也……”Ignis伸手想要把他从身上推开。

 

“对不起……对不起，Ignis……”Noctis看起来快崩溃了，他在Ignis碰到他之前松开了手，"对不起……"Noctis摇摇晃晃地站起来，“打扰了。”他用Ignis给他的毛巾用力抹了一下眼睛，礼貌地鞠了一躬，自说自话地走了。

 

Ignis的手停在半空中，一直到房门咔哒一声关上，才回过神来。

 

这到底是什么意思？

 

\- 07 -

 

Noctis没想到Ignis居然会吃泡面，而且会将那个当做日常，厨房里也没有一丝烟火气。这不是他了解的那个Ignis。Noctis心里突然萌生了一股使命感，他必须尽快。

 

但是真的要做出失格的动作却非常难，Noctis站在Ignis的客厅里，笨拙地想要寻找一个契机。他从没有主动过，Luna也好，Gladiolus和Prompto也好，他们都是主动对Noctis伸出友谊之手，他仿佛只需要点点头就足够了。

 

这一次，起码让他主动一次。Ncotis有一种如果他再这样拖下去，就会失去Ignis的预感。

 

Ignis对他下了逐客令，再不出手就没有机会了。就算我现在抢走光耀之戒，当Ignis恢复记忆，他也不会责怪我，Ncotis对自己说。他咬紧牙关冲上去一把将荣耀之戒一把拽了下来，释放可以唤醒记忆的魔法。因为没把握好力度，他和Ignis一起倒在了沙发上。

 

戒指是假的，Ncotis心里一凉。他赶紧抬头去看Ignis的眼睛，什么也没有，什么也没发生。

 

Ncotis这才明白，这么多次的失败，不是因为他的魔法失灵，是因为Ignis拒绝回忆过去，不愿意想起自己，Ignis想要摆脱过去的束缚，为Noctis Lucis Caelum而活的过去。

 

Ignis现在只是作为单纯的Ignis Scientia而活着，他不用为了照顾路西斯王子的口味而去学习烹饪，不用在意王子的感受，不用担心王子的一举一动。

 

就算如此，Ignis依然受到了自己的牵连，他为了保护Noctis而戴上荣耀之戒，虽然没有失去生命，却失去了眼睛。狰狞的伤疤跟随着他，时至今日依然给他带来困扰。

 

这一切都是因为Noctis。

 

真相就像一记重锤敲在Noctis的心上，他控制不住自己的泪水，明明一直以来忍受自己的是Ignis、受伤的是Ignis，为什么反而是他在哭，他有什么立场哭。Noctis用尽全身的力气从Ignis家里逃了出来。

 

 

“Noct？不回答我就进来了。”Regis刚回家就听妻子说儿子在学校闯了祸，回家了也不听劝，把自己关在房间里。他推开门，就看到了裹着被子团在床上的Noctis。

 

“是Ignis吗？”Regis差不多猜到了，他坐到Noctis旁边，隔着被子轻轻拍了拍儿子，“Ignis是个温柔的孩子，Scientia家族的次孙。但是他成为你的侧近并不是因为家族，是因为他喜欢你。”

 

“什么意思？”Noctis掀开被子，露出发红的脸。

 

“我记得是在一个周例会议之后，Scantia突然开口说，有一件事想要拜托我，因为他的侄子的生日愿望居然是想要成为Noctis王子的左右手。Scantia跟他好好谈了之后，才来找我，想让那孩子先跟你交个朋友。Ignis从小就认真负责，虽然来参加会议的时候显得很沉稳，但是我也经常听说他很惯着你。如果不是真的喜欢你，他也不会在你身边那么多年。他和Amicitia家的小子不一样，Amicitia的宗族长子历代都是王之盾，那是他必须承担的责任。”

 

“Ignis照顾我不是他必须做的？”

 

“不是。”Regis摇摇头，“Noct，我很高兴你和你的朋友们都在这个和平的年代重新获得生命。就算没有过去的记忆，你们也可以创造新的回忆，只要你还是你，他还是他，你们一定还能和以前一样。”

 

闹钟准时响起，Ignis睁开眼睛，一夜无梦。

 

雨大概在昨天半夜的时候停了，地上还有湿迹，不过没什么积水了。喝着罐装咖啡，路过巷口的时候，Ignis稍稍留意了一下昨天那只蓝眼睛的幼猫，但是连纸盒也不见了，他的伞倒是扣好了靠墙立着。

 

Ignis收回伞，顺手把咖啡罐丢在空荡荡的可回收垃圾桶里。

 

Ignis没有什么爱好，除了看书便是收集一些潮流单品，好好收拾自己也是一门学问，他这么认为。那枚戒指是一个略有名气的设计师从偶得的文献中复刻的孤品，名为“路西斯之戒”，Ignis很喜欢这个。只是因为尺寸原因，他没办法把戒指戴在手上，只好又找了一根链子把它挂在胸前。

 

路西斯是纪年之前存在的国家，在永夜之后就灭亡了，在大贤者的带领下，世界在短时间内重新恢复了秩序，各地重新成立了政府以维持人类的生存。在此后又经历过几千年的互相争斗，世界格局才逐渐确定下来。只是那时候对于纪元前的文献已经不多了。

 

现代考古学家只能从古籍残片的只言片语、衍生的传说和散落在各地的王之墓的石壁中寻找路西斯王国存在的证据。只是不知道为何，所有涉及路西斯王族的资料全部遗失，就连王之墓中的国王姓名也全被抹去，这让那个失落的王朝显得更加神秘。

 

Ignis推开教员室的门，他照例是第一个到办公室的。只是今天好像有人比他更早。他的桌上放着一封检讨书和一盒便当。


	3. Chapter 3

\- 08 -

Ignis打开便当盒，叹了一口气，把贴在盒盖上的便签纸揭下来。

【这是对昨晚失礼的补偿，抱歉，请享用。如果不嫌弃的话，便当盒放在我的储物柜里就行了。——N.C】

只是，这一盒作为补偿品来说，看相未免有一些差了。肉眼可见的焦糊部分，酱汁没有被充分吸收而显得色泽不均，土豆块切得大小不一截面不平，而且没有蔬菜。

Ignis合上饭盒，他原本就没有打算吃它。这也太奇怪了，法务大臣的独子在学校闯了祸，没有人来斡旋干涉就已经有些反常了，现在却送来了一个便当，而且显而易见的，是那个少年自己做的。

是因为看到自己在吃泡面吗？

兀自琢磨着，已经到了上课的时候，Ignis将便当盒放进抽屉，打算在午休的时候还给Noctis。

不知道为什么，Ignis一上午都忍不住在想Noctis Caelum。他很聪明，才进入高中就能跟得上高三的课程，虽然他不是每次都来上课，但是他交上来的作业都令Ignis感到满意。Ignis早就注意到他了，只不过没有更加关心的理由。

Noctis压抑着自己一边哭泣一边道歉的一幕在他眼前挥散不去。Ignis一边神游一边不由自主地摩挲胸口前的戒指。Noctis的反常行为最合理的解释就是，他和这枚戒指有什么故事。Ignis摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。

不知不觉已经过了食堂供应午餐的时间，失恋都没有占据太多心神的Ignis叹了一口气，选择尝尝Noctis给自己做的补偿便当。

……难吃。

 

Noctis忐忑不安地慢慢打开储物柜——便当盒安安静静地躺在里面！

Noctis高兴地打开它，Ignis居然全吃完了，昨晚看到Ignis习惯于吃泡面，让他心里萌生了“以前是Ignis照顾我，这次换我为他做点什么了”的念头。

【你还可以做得更好。】

没有署名，但是Ignis的笔迹，Noctis是不会弄错的。

“笑得这么开心，情书？”Prompto合上自己的柜门，一边换鞋一边推了Noctis一把。

“不是。”Noctis顺手推了回去。他把饭盒塞进书包里，“Ignis原谅我了。”

“说起来，我从没见过Ignis对Noct发过火啊。就连那时候也没有。反而是Gladio……”

“啊，发过的。”Noctis把书包甩到肩后。他想起因为自己故意逃避身为王子的责任而生气的Ignis。

“说起来Ignis的情绪都跟Noct有关。”Prompto掏出一颗糖丢进嘴里，“除了Noct，Ignis对其他人都没有兴趣的样子，也谈不上生气了。”

“有吗？”Noctis摸了摸后脑勺，“他没结婚之类的吗？”

“没有哦。所以Noct果然还是Ignis最重视的人吧！”

最重视的人。Noctis捏紧了口袋里Ignis的纸条。

 

\- 09 -

Ignis斟酌了一个中午，扔了小半个纸篓的废纸条，才最终选择了自认为最合适的一张。

没有什么特殊的情绪，从教师的职业角度来说，也没有打压学生的积极性。

但是，那张纸条好像变成了某种鼓励。Ignis的桌上再次出现了便当盒，菜式几乎没变化，但是看相好了一些。看得出来，少年努力改进过自己的手艺了，但是还是不够。

Ignis让Noctis课后留堂的决定在班级里引起了不小的骚动。Scientia老师出了名的不在课后停留，有问题都是通过邮件或者课间解决，从来没有人可以一对一接受当面辅导，更何况那是个来旁听的学生。

 

Prompto先回家了。他的父亲因为工作原因调去国外三个月，因为时间不算长，想带着Prompto一起去。这段时间需要准备很多材料，他看起来挺忙的。

Noctis呆在教室里，时间还没到，他托着腮在本子上胡乱涂画。Ignis突然要单独找他，他忍不住因此心烦意乱，半个下午的课也没好好听。他回忆起了很多事，Ignis从小就陪伴在自己身边，几乎是有求必应，虽然经常指责他，但是听得出来他并没有真的生气。Noctis反而心安理得地继续自己的任性，他知道Ignis不会离开。

现在想来，Ignis是不是已经受够了自己，虽然他的初衷不是家族传承的责任，但是以他的性格，对待工作如此严谨，就算忍耐不了王子也不会轻易辞职。Ignis几乎什么都会，就连第一次去游戏机厅，很快地掌握了技巧后也能轻而易举地横扫那里的街机。拥有如此技能的Ignis却跟在他后面给自己缝衣服、做菜、打扫卫生等一系列琐事。他明明可以把能力运用在更得意的领域。所以一旦没有Noctis Caelum这个绊脚石之后，他成为了举世无双的大贤者。

“走什么神呢？”Ignis的声音把他拉了回来。饭盒“咔哒”一声放在桌上。听声音就知道里面不是空的。“下次不要再弄这个了。”

Noctis讶异地抬头看着他，辩解的话一句都说不出来。Ignis的话就像应证了Noctis刚刚糟糕的想法。“太……太难吃了吗？”

“是的。”Ignis实话实说了，“你最好自己先尝尝味道。”

连做菜这一件事都做不好，Noctis你太没用了。Noctis低头收起餐盒。

“我想你也许误会了我上一条留言的意思。”Ignis继续说道，“我并不是鼓励你继续给我试吃。如果你有这方面的兴趣，我不会干涉你。但是请不要再拿来给我了。如果你是想要这个，”Ignis把戒指放在桌上，“我可以给你，但是以后除了课程相关的问题，希望你不要再来找我。”

“不，我不是。”Noctis把戒指推回去，“那是个误会，对不起……”他迅速收拾好书包，推开椅子站起来，“我以后不会再来打扰老师了。”

“……好。”Ignis原本打算把从网上搜了一些如何避免焦糊的方法教给Noctis，虽然他没有实际操作过，不过根据原理，他挑选了几个可行的方法。但是看起来Noctis现在只想赶紧离开。不知道是不是因为自己的话说得太重了。不过这就是他想要的，让这个奇怪的学生放弃讨好自己的做法。

保持普通的师生关系就可以了。Ignis跟每一个学生都是这样，不冷不热，这个少年也不例外。

Noctis红着眼眶看了他一眼，加快脚步离开了教室。

这一眼，看得Ignis心里动摇了起来。

 

\- 10 -

Ignis从Noctis的班主任那要了一份Noctis的档案，同时在网络上搜寻了不少关于Regis Caelum的消息。这是他第一次如此迫切地想要了解一个人，和他相关的消息。

“Caelum刚刚递交了不再旁听你的课的申请。”负责高一的班主任有些为难地告诉Ignis，“他说家里有些事，这我也不好多问。”

Ignis点点头，他大概知道Noctis取消旁听是因为自己的一席话，家中有事不过是借口罢了。

他没法控制Noctis去想些什么。但是他也不知道自己为什么每天中午都要借故去高一教室绕一圈，Noctis那个金发的朋友最近不在，听说跟着家人去国外几个月，暂停学业的手续都办好了。Noctis每天都用同一个姿势托着腮盯着窗外，那个姿势将他少年人的脖颈曲线展露无遗。有一段时间，他都一个人默默地吃着家里带来的便当，吃完了便趴在桌上打瞌睡，鲜少和其他同学在一起。这让Ignis想起了学生时代的自己，除去校园欺凌的部分。

从樱花陆续开放的时候起，Noctis就不怎么吃他自己的便当了，明明带着一样的便当盒，却只是从书包里掏出被压扁的面包，慢吞吞地啃着。

一个星期后，Ignis从早间新闻的头条上看到了法务大臣妻子因急病去世的消息，那天Noctis没有来上学。

Ignis一下就猜到了，Noctis只吃他母亲亲手做的便当。当母亲重病时，他是在用这样消沉的办法抗拒接受母亲一病不起的事实。

Ignis想起少年最后看着自己的眼神，除了被明确拒绝的沮丧还有无助彷徨。也许那时候Noctis的母亲已经病了，加上他的朋友恰好离开，Noctis是想向自己寻求帮助吗？却被自己一而再，再而三地推走。他知道，少年再也不会坦然面对自己了。

Ignis回想着Noctis给自己做的便当，那几样菜约摸就是Caelum夫人常给Noctis做的，所以Ncotis才会依葫芦画瓢做给自己吃。Ignis去超市买了一整套厨房用品，通过网络查到的所需原料和调味品。如他所料，掌握了做菜的原理后，做什么菜都没有大问题。他根据记忆中的味道尝试着还原Noctis当初想要做出的口味。

虽然肯定会有差距，但是自认味道还不赖。Ignis把便当装在新买的盒子里，只能祈祷Noctis会尝尝看。

 

Noctis请了三天的假，第四天他必须去上学。父亲专门请了大厨到家里来做饭，不过比起漂亮得可以摆在橱窗里的便当，他只想要母亲做的。他发现自己一点都没有变，还是这么任性，面对不想接受的事实只会选择逃避，仿佛不去吃别人做的便当，母亲就还在。只是，这次没有Ignis来放纵他了。

Noctis面无表情地踏着午间下课的铃声走进教室，Prompto也不在，他不需要对谁露出多余的表情。

书包在放进桌肚里的时候受到了阻碍。

Noctis侧过身体低头看了一眼，是个便当盒。

他本来想要直接丢掉，但还是打开看了一眼，他马上明白了，这是Ignis做的，和自己为他做的那份一模一样。

虽然和母亲做的口味不同，但是这是Ignis的手艺。他突然想念起每个篝火边的夜晚，四人围坐在折叠椅上，一边吵吵闹闹地聊天，一边将Ignis做的晚餐一扫而空，就连饱受差评的臭豆腐也一样，虽然皱着眉头，一边说着嫌弃的话，也依然吃完了。

“今晚想吃什么？”

“亲子饭吧。”

“今天正好准备了亲子饭的食材。”

“好久没吃了。”

“但是这是Noct最喜欢的，不是吗？”

Noctis嘴里还含着米饭却哽咽了起来。

 

\- 11 -

Ignis的烹饪手艺日渐成熟起来，一开始还会用几样超市里直接购买的成品速食，但是他发现Noctis总是把速食的部分留在最后才会慢吞吞地吃掉它们。少年看起来并不喜欢那种口味，但是又不想剩下，只好勉为其难地吃光。

除了速食品，Noctis唯独剩下了蔬菜，他会偷偷地把蔬菜装在便携透明袋中再塞进书包。Ignis一开始也以为Noctis不喜欢那样的口味，尝试了几种烹饪方法，包括《如何避免学龄前儿童挑食的五十中方法》。但是无论如何，Noctis都会一个个把蔬菜的部分挑出来扔掉。

Ignis才发现这个少年除了认口味外，还有挑食的毛病。

不知道是应该感谢Noctis的班主任，将他的座位安排在窗口，还是该感谢匚字型教舍结构，他在无人的天台可以正好看到Noctis的座位。这成了他每天观察Noctis的便利之所。

越了解Noctis，他就越无法将目光从少年身上挪开，就像有什么有生命的东西想要从他的胸口挣脱出来向Noctis飞去。

【想吃点心，什么都可以】

Ignis从洗干净的便当盒里找到这张纸条。

居然敢提条件？Ignis皱起了眉，他推了推眼镜，合上便当盒——这是个好机会，Noctis该是时候吃点蔬菜了。

Ignis有的是办法把蔬菜加进点心里。

音响里放着Ignis最喜欢的一盘古典交响乐，他从鼓胀的超市便利袋里将材料一个个拿出来，按照顺序摆在大理石导台上。

与其说Ignis发现了做菜的乐趣，不如说他发觉自己对观察Noctis进食的样子充满了兴趣。原来获得满足感除了提高自身，还有这样的方式。这样的状态对于Ignis来说是全新的，在此之前，他从没有想过把心思和时间花在第二个人身上。

门铃在这时候响了，Ignis将沾满面粉的手擦干净，就这么穿着围裙去开门。

“哟，我带了啤酒来。”

“你来得正好，80分钟后帮我尝尝味道。”

 

Noctis一边跟Prompto发着短信，一边吃掉了一个辣葱饼，直到他已经快要吃完第二个的时候才发现酥饼的夹心居然是特制的绿叶菜。

【Ignis居然在点心里夹蔬菜】他顺手这么发了出去。

【让人欣慰，Noct居然吃蔬菜了】

【我没发现】  
【不过味道还好】Noctis吃完剩下的一点，舔了舔手指上的碎屑。

【你上次说他不会做菜】

【是的，变得和Gladio一样，吓了我一跳，屯了一大堆泡面在房间里】

【怎么变成现在这样了】

【不知道】  
【我怎么去问】  
【可能他就不会再做了】  
【上次他让我别再纠缠他】

【听起来……】

【你不睡觉吗？那边应该已经午夜了吧？】

【Noct喜欢Luna吗？】

【喜欢】  
【我也喜欢你和Gladio】

【你可是要跟她结婚的人！那不一样啦！】

【那是婚约】  
【Luna是朋友】

【那种喜欢啦，那种喜欢！Love什么的】

【没有考虑过】  
【考虑有什么用】  
【不是婚约就是天命】  
【我死前居然还是个处男】

【现在Noct可以考虑一下哦。好好吃蔬菜的话，你大概能活到100岁吧】

【我去洗便当盒了】

Noctis把手机揣进口袋里，单方面结束了两人的对话。

他低着头琢磨Prompto的“提议”走出门，却不慎和准备进门的同班女生撞在了一起。

“抱歉。”Noctis刚准备捡起掉在地上的便当盒，却被对方抢先拿了起来。

“Caelum同学！”女生被背后的同伴推了一下，差点撞进Noctis的怀里，“啊！对不起！很抱歉在你母亲刚去世的时候说这个，不过请你收下。”包装精美的巧克力和便当盒一起被塞进Noctis的怀里。

还没等Noctis想好该怎么回应的时候，女生就跑了。

他不喜欢吃巧克力，Prompto又不在。这是他这段时间收到的第七块巧克力了，情人节早就过去了。Noctis不知道怎么最近又流行起这个了。

“死妈了果然能让女人激发同情心啊！”不知道角落里有哪个酸不溜秋的男生用不大不小的声音说了一句。

教室里顿时就安静了下来。

每个人都等着，仿佛一场好戏即将在枯燥的校园生活中上演。

Noctis双手捧着便当盒和巧克力站在门口一动不动，气压低地让周围的人都不由退后了几步。

\- 待续 -


	4. Chapter 4

\- 12 -

“我没看清，不过是Caelum先动手的。”

“你说他当时在门口？”

“是的，不过好像，不知道为什么一下子就在教室后面打起来了……”

Noctis背着手站在走廊上，隐隐约约能听到办公室里的对话。

父亲也从会议上被叫了过来。

Noctis没控制住自己，他也并不想控制，如果时间可以倒退，他仍然会选择动手。

只不过，事情也超出了他的预料。

当他跟随着扔出去的饭盒同时出现在Loqi面前的同时，还没来得及惊诧的Noctis就被下意识自卫的Loqi一拳击中了嘴角。毫不意外，体格比Noctis强壮得多的Loqi无论在力气还是速度上都占了上风，如果不是Notis还有一些关于打架上的身体记忆，他绝不会像现在这样只是挨了几拳而已。

父亲拉开门，看着他，脸上并没有生气的表情，“进来吧，道个歉。”

互相道歉，写了检讨，这事似乎就结束了。如此顺利，大概也是看在父亲的面子上。

从办公室出来，父子俩都没有说话，因为今天的特殊情况，Noctis下午的课可以不去了。现在是上课时间，走廊上一个人也没有，Noctis反而松了一口气，他不想在现在听到其他学生是怎么在背后议论他的。

“Scientia……”

一直低着头的Noctis注意到父亲停下了脚步，他惊讶地抬起头来，现在应该是Ignis上课的时候，他不应该出现在这里。

“经常听犬子提起你，在学校里承蒙您的照顾。”Regis知道Ignis的情况，但是他更知道如何在这个世界生活。

“他还好吗？”跳过了寒暄，Ignis问道。

“男孩子打架，受了点皮肉伤，没有大碍，谢谢老师关心。”Regis似乎有些惊讶，无论是他记忆里的Ignis还是虽然没见过但是身为社会人应有适当礼数的Ignis都不应该这样直接。

“那就好。”Ignis的视线明显在Noctis的脸上停留了几秒。

“Scientia老师不要去上课吗？”Noctis忍不住脱口而出，他现在不想看到Ignis。尤其是，在这件事之后，因为Ignis的便当而发生斗殴行为让他无法直视Ignis的眼睛。

Ignis推了推眼镜，叹了一口气，“回去好好休息。”

Regis按住还在犯别扭的Noctis再次行了礼，两人才一起离开学校。

学校给了Noctis三天的反省处罚，但是不会被记录在案。这完全是看在Regis Caelum的面子上，Noctis清楚这一点。

他使用魔法了，Noctis低头看着自己的手，而这本不应该发生，Caelum家族魔力仰赖的水晶早已破碎消失。恢复记忆的力量也不过是六神借给自己的唯一补偿。他不知道这是怎么回事，不过罚站的时候想要再次试着运用的时候却使不出来了。

******

窗外闪过熟悉的街景，Noctis盯着自己摊在腿上的手心发呆。工作日的下午，街上的车并没有很多，虽然距离学校并不算近，但是Noctis并不习惯坐车往返，除了偶尔睡过了以外，父亲会留意到，并让车辆准备好，在门口等自己。

“Ignis还是那个Ignis啊。”坐在旁边的Regis突然打破沉默。

“嗯？”Noctis回过神来。

“他是特意留下来的。”Regis顿了顿，“他并不是你的负责教师，只是作为发现人向大家介绍事情经过，他的部分很早就结束了。教导处的负责人提醒他没事可以先离开的时候，他说，请让我留下来。你被……尸骸袭击之后，一直在昏迷。Ignis守在你的床边不肯走，我劝他回去休息，他也是这么说的。虽然不知道他为什么无法恢复记忆，但是Ignis还是那个Ignis。”

Noctis突然想起水神之乱后在欧尔提谢的旅馆中苏醒的时候，眼睛因为无法适应光线而模糊，有人从角落里站起来，虽然自己当时只顾着沉浸在失去Luna的痛苦中，但是他也知道那是Ignis。那只会有Ignis。

Ignis一直在这里，他几乎陪伴了Noctis整整一生。就像空气，成为Noctis生命的一部分。正是因为这个，反而成为Noctis忽视的一部分。他竟然没有在第一时间为Ignis做出的牺牲说一句抱歉。

是因为自己一直忽视了Ignis的感情，所以现在才会轮到自己体验这样的感觉了吧？他竟然到现在才发觉自己真正的心意。不只是为了找回Ignis的记忆，是想要找回喜欢自己的Ignis。

“我有东西落在教室里了。”Noctis看着父亲。

“我让车子在下个路口掉头吧。”

“不，靠边停就行了，不远，我自己回去。”

******

Ignis大概是唯一看清那一切是如何开始的，他还来不及去多想Noctis是如何做到瞬间移动的，就转身匆忙冲下楼。

他赶到的时候，两人还扭打在一起，Noctis明显落于下风。

Ignis挤进看热闹的人群，把那个大块头的男生拉开，“想被退学吗！”

这个紧皱眉头的陌生老师让Loqi不甘心地啐了一口，“是他先动手的！”

“Caelum？”Ignis伸手去拉低着头半跪在地上的Noctis。他随即被Noctis赤红的双瞳吓了一跳，“你受伤了？我送你去医务室！”

“我没事。”Noctis看清了面前的人，不动声色地把胳膊从Ignis手里抽出来。虽然嘴角和身上都隐隐作痛，但是他并不想被Ignis看到这一幕。

面无表情的Noctis把目光转向地面，自己爬了起来，双目又恢复了原本的蓝色，好像之前的异红色不过是Ignis的错觉。

Ignis站在讲台上心不在焉的收拾试卷，堂下的学生几乎已经走光了，留下黑板上的考试时间无人去擦拭。

Noctis Caelum身上充满了谜团。

但是吸引自己的远不止那些，他想到的更多是Noctis安静地坐在窗口，托着腮看着窗外的样子、他拉着自己的衣角，垂着被淋湿的脑袋呜咽的样子、他把食物从便当盒里夹出来放进嘴里，满足的样子……

“Scientia老师！”一个人撞进教室里，气喘吁吁地站在门口。

Ignis吃惊地看着Noctis，他的头发一团乱，脸上因为剧烈运动而泛红，汗珠从他的下巴滑落下来，摔在地板上。Noctis是一路跑回来的。

“我有话想跟你说。”Noctis严肃地看着他。

“正好我也有事……”

“我喜欢你，Ignis。”

\- tbc -


	5. Chapter 5

-13-

今年的四月依然很冷，好像还没有从冬季中缓过神来，就算到了毕业祭，樱花也完全没有要开的样子。

他们唱着“樱花的花蕾随着春天绽放”这样的歌词，却是在光秃秃的树杈下结束了自己的高中生涯。Noctis不是很习惯这样的场合，看起来就像晨间电视剧一样戏剧化。他站在礼堂门口发呆，一部分原因是Prompto突然抱着肚子说要去上厕所，让Noctis等他一下，一部分原因是，Noctis对于毕业后就没有合适的理由去见Ignis而苦恼。

Ignis作为毕业班的任课教师参加了他们的典礼，在Noctis上台演讲之前，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

至少，Noctis认为那是一个微笑，Ignis的嘴角上扬了，让他长期严肃的脸部轮廓柔和了许多。虽然Prompto坚持认为Scientia老师还是和往常一样面无表情。

++++++++++++++++++

“我喜欢你，Ignis。”

Noctis还记得那个下午。他气喘吁吁地冲进教室，大声宣告自己的真实想法。他想道歉，想道谢，想告诉Ignis自己找了他很久，想告诉他他们之前的感情有多好，就像初升的朝阳离不开宽广无边的地平线。

汗水模糊了Noctis的视线，他看到Ignis张开嘴说了什么，脸上带着诧异。只是他的耳边被剧烈奔跑后的心跳声干扰着。他急不可耐地想要走近Ignis，却忘记讲台还有高度，差点绊了一跤。

Noctis的膝盖没有磕在地上。因为Ignis及时扶住了他。他的额头抵在Ignis的胸口，他知道当自己直起身体的时候，会在Ignis的胸口上留下一块汗湿的印迹。他的腰部被Ignis支撑着，右手只要微微弯曲就可以握住Ignis的上臂，就像每次战斗时因为过量使用魔力而虚弱时Ignis总会恰好出现在身边那样。

Noctis紧紧盯着他，却只看到镜片下平静的绿色眼睛和暗红色的胎记。

“谢谢你，Caelum。”Ignis把Noctis拉起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“虽然你不是第一个这样说的学生，但是我第一次想表达感谢。”他脸上的表情柔和了下来。

“你……”Noctis堵在喉咙里的话一时塞住了。在Ignis的眼里，他不过就是众多学生中，一样普通的一个人。“不是的，我……”他捏紧双拳，脑海里却浮现不出一个合适的词语。

“趁这个机会回家好好休息。”Ignis微微弯下腰看着Noctis，“你自己回去没问题吧？我下面还有课。”

“我……没问题。”Noctis还是垂下了手。他终于意识到，Ignis的命运已经不再和自己捆绑在一起了。

这是一个全新的世界，全新的人生。他们就像两条直线，短暂的相交并不意味着什么。他的抱歉，他的感谢，他迟到的感情都已经永远留在那个只是曾经存在过的路西斯。

这是连神也无法改变的事。

++++++++++++++++++

18岁的那个晚上，Noctis第二次也是最后一次见到六神。

Shiva为了将赐予他的能力收回，再次出现在Noctis面前。

“你们最开始没有说这个魔法只能用到我18岁的时候。”Noctis有点生气。

“但是这个魔法已经没有其他可以运用的地方了。”这次，Shiva没有使用Gentiana的外形，蓝色的冰雪女神垂下眼睫看着他。

“Ignis还没有恢复记忆！这个魔法为什么对他不管用？”

Shiva叹了一口气，并没有回答。女神的叹息化作冰晶飘落在Noctis面前，还没有落地就消失了。

“回答我！”

“因为他没有记忆。”

“这是什么意思！”

“Noctis Caelum，你的生命是Ignis Scientia换来的。这是他需要付出的代价。”

“什……什么？！”

Shiva飘浮起来，轻柔地用手捂住Noctis的眼睛，“这是最后一次了，Noctis，我本不应该向你展示这些。”

++++++++++++++++++

空荡荡的神殿之中，供奉着巨大的水晶。只不过早已没有了可以驱使水晶魔力的血脉，水晶不过是照亮神雕的永明灯罢了。

白发苍苍的Ignis站在水晶面前，微微仰着头。虽然他看不见水晶的光芒，但是身体对魔力的记忆不会被遗忘。

壮年时，他带领残存的人类，重建了印索穆尼亚。迟暮时，年轻的继任者依然认他为主要决策人。不知道是从什么时候起，人们尊称他为大贤者。

这一切都得益于Ignis从小接受的教育和参与议会旁听的经验。

他本就是为了辅佐路西斯王而培养的智者。

只是，他应该辅佐的人却已经消失五十多年。

这些年来，他孓然一人，把国事处理的井井有条。因为，他要为那个人创造一个可以获得幸福的世界。

在他的命令下，属于路西斯王室的影像资料已经几乎全部消失了。Prompto把那些照片装在盒子里给了他，连同那台相机。

“反正我也不会打开了，都给你吧。”

这样，当那个人复活时，他就不会受到前世的困扰，不会想起自己，不会为自己的所作所为感到愧疚。

Ignis知道，那个人绝对不会同意自己这么做的。他不会允许同伴为了自己做出任何牺牲。

Ignis自小就不信神，他只相信自己，只有他努力，他就可以帮助那个人，成为他的左右手。祈祷只是弱者才会去做的事。他心里的感情微不足道，只要那个人幸福就够了。如果是那个人的选择，无论付出什么样的代价，Ignis都不会有一丝动摇。

但是他却在那空白的十年里学会了向神祈祷，他只想让那个人回来。他用发疯一般的冷静独自生活着，时间仿佛在他身上停滞了，他的世界自从那一天起就不再转动。

只想再见那个人一面。

终于，神回应了他。

在那个人完成使命之后，他只要付出代价就可以复活那个人。

毫不犹豫。

这便是Ignis活着的目的。

生死早已不是他在意的事，更何况只是记忆。

年迈的Ignis伸手触碰水晶温暖的表面，现在他只剩下一个任务。

毁灭水晶后，魔法和神将永远不再会和世界有联系。但是人类可以拥有一个平凡的世界。星痕病和尸骸也将不复存在。

之后，他将会被安葬在真王的墓边。那里是他最终的归宿。

阳光从神殿的窗口照进来，随着太阳高度角的变化投射在Ignis的身上，在冬日里让人感到暖阳阳的。

“Noct……”Ignis轻轻念叨着，“真想念你啊……”

++++++++++++++++++

-14-

Noctis打了个喷嚏。他在码头等了好一会了，海风吹得他有些冷。

今天Prompto约他去水族馆，说是好不容易毕业了，一起出去放松一下吧。

结果主动邀约的人却迟到了。

自从知道Ignis已经完全没有路西斯时代的记忆，Noctis反而更容易地接受了这种设定。

他喜欢Ignis，想要和他像个普通人一样交往。拘泥于回忆，才让他畏首畏尾。

见到大方把男友介绍给自己的Luna，才让他明白该怎么做。

“Ravus什么也不知道。他现在跟我没有血缘关系。我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。反正我们都是普通人。”

Luna的话像一把钥匙，打开了困扰Noctis的铁门。

毕业后再像个普通人一样，回去找Ignis，比起挑战金精龟，也不是什么难事。

“Caelum？”

Noctis吓了一跳，咬了一半的乌尔瓦特草莓剧院蛋糕掉在了印着仙人掌图案的T恤上，“呜哇！”

站在他面前的不是因为迟到而笑嘻嘻的Prompto，而是穿着深色休闲西服花纹衬衫戴着墨镜，一脸无奈的Ignis。

就算没有记忆，Ignis还是那个Ignis。Noctis低头擦拭衣服上的奶油，瞄到Ignis的尖头皮鞋。他连穿衣品味都没变。

Noctis可以笃定Prompto今天是不会再出现了。

“听Argentum说你想做鱼类的课题？”Ignis低头看着手忙脚乱的少年，他以前没发现Noctis手脚这么笨拙，现在看起来，带着羞涩的黑发少年意外得有些可爱。“虽然已经毕业了，不过我还可以给一点意见。”

Ignis在学校里是自然协会的指导老师，Prompto一定是看准这个理由，才把Ignis叫出来的。

“Argentum刚才来电话，他家里有点急事来不了。”Ignis抬起手腕看了一眼时间，“不早了，我们就搭这一班渡船。”

++++++++++++++++++

渡船的另一头是国内最大的水族馆，神隐岛水族馆。建立在地貌奇特的岛上，因为地理位置的优越性，容纳了最全的海洋生物种类和很多稀缺的淡水鱼类。

岛上还有一处王之墓地。因为建在水下，墓壁上雕刻了不少已经灭绝的鱼类，而且是唯一一处没有尸体没有墓志铭没有姓名的墓地。所以以“爆钓”王之墓地为卖点，建起了占据岛屿面积46%的水族馆。

现在已经靠近4月下旬，岛上的樱花已经全开了。连码头上都有一些被风从远处带来的樱花花瓣。

Ignis看了一眼站在旁边“专心致志”研究地图的Noctis。

毕业典礼后他就没再见过这个少年。Noctis不过是他教过的学生之一，Ignis这样告诉自己。但是他没有忍住在毕业典礼开始前不去驻足看向欢呼打闹大笑的学生人群。

女生趁着这机会向心仪的男生去要纽扣，引起一阵阵起哄的掌声。

只有一个人，站在一株开出花苞的树下，呆呆地看着树杈，仿佛周遭的一切都和他没有关系。花瓣落在少年的脸颊上，就像落在水手钵的水面上。他甚至都没有伸手拂去。

Noctis Caelum，这名字就像无声魔咒，在Ignis的嘴边徘徊，却又不能发出声音；又像藤月的枝蔓紧紧束缚着他的心脏，微小的刺不会造成伤害，却让他胸口滞痛。

“我们往这边走吧，先从东馆看起，这样一路走下来。”Noctis指着地图，手指在彩色的纸面上滑动，“I……Scientia老师？”

“嗯，好的。”Ignis收回眼神，把手插进口袋里，“走吧。”

“没想到这里的变化这么大。”Noctis东张西望着。

“你以前来过？”Ignis不解地看了他一眼，水族馆是在20多年前发展到现在这个规模的。虽说这几年有增加项目，但是外观上倒没有什么新意。

“哦，不，我，小时候来过一次，大概是因为晚上吧，没有什么特殊的植物。我可能也记错了。”Ignis看起来并没有在这个问题上过问更多的样子，Noctis松了一口气。“听说这里有个墓地，就在水族馆中心。”他赶紧转移了话题。

“是的，据说是真王墓。”Ignis点点头。

“真……王……”Noctis愣了一下。怪不得他不知道这里还有一个王之墓，原来这是他自己的。

真奇怪啊，本就是心怀鬼胎的“约会”，还选在了自己的墓地。

“不过真王不确定是否存在，所以也有人说这不过是个空墓，也许是哪个王室成员为自己准备的墓地，最后葬在了其他地方。”Ignis解释到。

Noctis知道真王传说论，因为没有任何文献资料证明路西斯曾经有过这样一位王，而且真王的故事往往和魔法怪物永夜联系在一起，怪不得后人会怀疑他的真实性。

没有任何资料，这得怪谁啊。Noctis看了Ignis一眼。

“不过真王墓旁边的一个无名墓倒是真的。”Ignis继续说道，“确实有人安葬在那里。不过无名墓没有做防水处理，而且规模非常小，不像是王族身份。”

“无名墓？！”Noctis睁大了眼睛，“在哪？”

“被发现的时候已经因为破损被水淹没了，木棺都泡坏了。”Ignis犹豫地说，“没什么好看的。”

“我要去。”Noctis的视线在地图上飞快地寻找那个坐标。

“它没有被标注在地图上。”Ignis提醒他，“因为没人会对它感兴趣。不过我知道它在哪，以前无意中找到过。”

++++++++++++++++++

路过真王墓，从水族馆的边门出来，通过一条偏僻的石阶，有一条“禁止通行”的红色警戒线。轻松跨过警戒线，转过天然的石壁，眼前的视线一下开阔起来。

一座半泡在水里的圆拱形墓室，从这里可以很清晰地看到真王墓，远处的大海，以及曾经属于路西斯的海岸线。

Ignis，直到死亡，都放不下他的王和他的王用生命守护的土地。

水已经浸入了破败的石门，沿着墙壁，里外都长满了水生植物。

一截断木飘浮在水面上，下半部分长着水苔。由于地势原因，这里积蓄了一潭死水。

“就是这里了。”Ignis注意着四周的情况，“小心一点，别滑到水里去了。”

“景色真好啊。”Noctis愣了一下，微笑起来，微咸的海风吹动他的头发，“太狡猾了，他自己选了个最好的地方。”

“那也是因为真王墓，才让这里变好的。”Ignis把手搭在Noctis肩膀上，“我们回去吧。”

“老师，Ignis。”Noctis回头看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我喜欢你，我们可以交往吗？”

Ignis猝不及防，拒绝的话根本就没有准备好，32年如无名墓前的水潭一样死气沉沉的人生，Noctis就像不知从哪冒出鱼，在他的心里不安分地游动。

“不回答就是答应了？”Noctis试着伸手去碰Ignis的手背，没有得到拒绝的信号。

“……”Ignis的手指动了动，却在Noctis吓得缩回手之前握住他，“别。”Ignis把Noctis拉进怀里，“好像我一直想这么做。”

就像他每天的梦境，他一直想要去做却又不能做的事。但是Noctis不是什么无法触碰的人，他只要伸出手，就可以。

亲吻就像阳光透过树叶照射在地上的光斑一样自然，Noctis的嘴唇柔软得就像果冻。Ignis的视线扫过那节水面上浮木，它是什么时候开花的呢？Ignis并没有去多想，他闭上眼睛，用身体去感受怀里的Noctis。少年贴着自己的胸口传来的心跳、轻轻喷在自己脸上的鼻息、发梢抚在耳侧的微痒和唇齿间交缠的触感……

++++++++++++++++++

Shiva略过水面，栽下一株蓝色的小花。她看着相拥在一起的人影，消失了。

六神终于可以再次沉睡，这个世界已经不再需要他们。

  
-END-

 

感谢一直看到这里的姑娘们。

连KISS都写不好的我真的非常感谢。

Noctis值得世界上所有的爱，我是这么想的。

感谢跟我分享脑洞的伞君。❤


End file.
